How Do You Know?
by misangelicface
Summary: Summer fic. LV


Title: How do you know…?

Author: lj-user text"xxxcinderella" Secret Santa

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1800

Spoilers: Summer before Season Two

Authors Note: A special thanks to lj-user text"sexycereal" for the beta. I hope you all enjoy.

_ i How do you know when you are in love...? /i _

Logan knew from the first time that Veronica Mars kissed him, that she would be the one person that would never get out from under his skin. And if he thought about it some more he would realize that he didn't want her to.

He was actually still amazed by the fact that she was still here. With him. He knew what everyone thought of him. i _Like father like son /i . _He was grateful that she was still there with him. He needed her at times like this.

The media circus surrounding Felix's murder had gone up out of the roof, since they realized that the D.A. didn't have a case, which is why he was walking out a free man. He may have been a free man in the courts eyes, but in the public eye he was still a murderer, who got off because of his fathers money.

Logan looked around the press that was snapping pictures of him as he walked down the steps of the courthouse. All he knew was that he needed to get into the limo as quickly as possible, so that he could have some peace.

Once his bodyguards reached the door he hurried in, sitting down next to Veronica. He looked at the window as people began to gather around it. He was vaguely aware of Veronica placing her hand on his, trying to give him comfort in some way.

Soon, he grabbed her hand and squeezed tight, glad that she was there and not waiting for him at his house as she usually did. She had been stalked a majority of the time as well. The paparazzi went wild when they realized that the girl who had taken down Aaron Echolls and who solved the Lilly Kane murder case, was dating the son of said killer, who was now on trial for a murder of a teenage boy who was from the wrong side of the tracks.

Logan glanced over at her and saw her concerned expression. He gave her a small smile, a little wobbly around the edges. He didn't want her to see how terrified he really was. How it was really all of her strength that kept him going on.

He raised their entwined hands, and gave her knuckles a soft kiss. She turned her body towards him, and with her other hand she raised it to his face. To the exact same spot where he had been bruised. The mark had faded, and then finally disappeared but even though it was gone, she still traced over the spot.

Logan's eyes slowly filled with the tears that he had been trying to keep down inside of him. She continued to trace his face, his beautiful face, which was slowly releasing tears of sadness, yet joy. Sadness, that Felix had died and that everything was going wrong, but joy in the fact that she was here and she was with him.

She slowly hooked her hand around his neck bringing him down to rest his head in her lap.

He looked up at her and she gave him a small smile while looking into his eyes.

No words were exchanged. They weren't needed.

She traced over his face and stroked her fingers sorting through his hair. Giving comfort. Giving him peace and contentment for the time being. She was giving him a safe haven, and with her slowly stroking him, and her soft voice humming a lullaby to him, he felt the safest he had ever been in his life.

And that's when he knew, he was in love with Veronica Mars.

_ i How do you tell someone you are in love with them…? /i _

Logan had never been one to squander the words i _I Love You /i . _To him, when you said those words you needed to mean them. This is why he knew that he had to tell Veronica, when her face was smiling back at him.

The night hadn't been any different. They had gone to L.A. earlier in the day and had fun shopping, walking down the beach and eating dinner. This led to them barely keeping their hands off each other when they finally made it back to Neptune.

As soon as he had parked his jeep they had climbed into the backseat and he had claimed her lips with his own. He had known that he was in love with her for quite some time, but he had always held back afraid of what her response would be. He knew that she had strong feelings for him, and maybe love was one of them. He couldn't be sure, but all he knew was that he needed her to know. Just in case anything was to happen.

The PCHers were still after him, and the war was still escalating. He knew that it scared her. She was scared for him, and he knew that it shouldn't make him happy, but it did. Knowing that she felt so much for him just reassured him of his love for her.

So he told her. He watched her face light up at the words and he knew that she felt the same. She tried to brush it off with a joke, but he saw it in her eyes. He saw it in the way her breath caught, and her eyes sparkled. They had never sparkled in Duncan's presence. Veronica glowed right in front of his eyes. And it was her green depths that he knew he could lose himself in.

Logan sank gracefully on top of her when she pulled him down with her taking his lips in a kiss which promised more. He never knew that he could get so wrapped up in a kiss that the world just disappeared. This was why he didn't realize that as he was kissing down her neck, she whispered the same words back to him.

This was also why he never heard the bikes ride up…

_ i How do you know when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone…? /i _

Logan walked out of the school and right into the waiting arms of Veronica. He reached for her hand as they walked out into the quad for lunch. He would never tell her but he always got butterflies right before lunch because he knew that he would be seeing her. They joked about Trina, and the "Aaron Echolls Movie", as they walked.

As they were about to stop by his car Dick and Cassidy rode up and began transferring the gas that they had gotten for their little project.

Logan knew that Veronica would not like what they were about to be doing, but he really didn't care. It was a war out there and he had stood back on the sidelines while the PCH kept attacking. But he had had enough. The moment that the shot gun blast had gone through his car he knew that he no longer could hold back. They had shot at i _her /i _. He wouldn't just stand back when they were going to hurt her. He wouldn't. He couldn't. It wasn't possible.

He had told Dick and Cassidy that he wasn't willing to stand by and do nothing. He wasn't going to allow Weevil and his boys to just ride around thinking that they could attack him at any time and put Veronica in danger. The fact that Weevil would allow his boys to do that, without even checking if Veronica was there still didn't feel right to him.

He knew that Veronica and Weevil weren't talking because of him, but he also knew that Weevil would kill to protect her. Which was what made it weird that the bikers had rode up right in front of her place and took a blast at that time.

It was going to stop.

He wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her. And this was the first step in taking some control back. So he made his excuse of going to the Pan High Stadium to vandalize the football field. He knew that she did not believe it, but wanted to.

Soon, Dick and Cassidy had left and it was just them eating lunch.

He was sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her as they talked and ate. It wasn't until the end of lunch when she asked him the thing he was dreading.

"Logan, you're not lying to me right?" she asked softly.

"No. I'm not. It's just a little prank because of what Pan did to our football field last year. That's all," he said kissing the back of her hair holding her tighter.

"I don't ever want you to lie to me."

"I won't babe, I promise."

"You know how I feel when it comes to lying," she said as she turned around and looked into his eyes.

"I know baby," he said giving her a small kiss. "So, what are we doing this weekend?"

"I don't know, but there is this tiny mini skirt that I just bought that I was going to show you," she said wickedly. "I even think it will go good with knee socks but I need your opinion."

He groaned. "Knee socks?"

All she could do was smile at him. It was that smile that he knew he could never live without. It was then he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her and he would do anything to make sure that happened.

The bell rang signaling for the last few classes of the day to start. They got up, cleared the table and she walked him back to the hall where he gave her a small kiss. She looked up into his eyes and in response he kissed her forehead.

"No lies. Right?" she said softly as if she were trying to convince him rather than herself.

All he could do in response was kiss her deeply trying make her feel all the emotions that were inside of him. Protectiveness, possessiveness, happiness and most importantly love. Once they broke apart he began to walk away. He faced her walking backwards. She blew him a kiss as she turned to leave.

A week later, he found out how much she truly hated lies.


End file.
